


Sweetheart

by cubhyunjae



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jacob gets broken up with, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, mentions of cheating, they've been in love for YEARS, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: jacob is drunk and can't find a way home so he calls the only person he can think of, his ex-boyfriend's older brother, geumhyuk.
Relationships: Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Park Heejun | Ziu, Jang Peng | Jacob/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van, Kim Hosung | Lou/No Yoonho | Ayno, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Sweetheart

Jacob was fucked. Correction. Jacob  _ is _ fucked. Who let him come to a bar today? Why was he even at the bar? As Jacob downs another shot his mind wanders to earlier that day when he had come home from work. His girlfriend’s clothes strewn about the apartment alongside another man’s clothes. Jacob had walked into their room, his girlfriend, well now ex, was already sat on the bed with a bag of Jacob’s things. She told him that she no longer loved Jacob and that he needed to find somewhere else to live. Two years down the drain. All for her boss. Jacob had done the first thing he could think of to get his mind off of what just happened which meant he was going to the bar to get drunk. Which he is. So unbelievably drunk and he can’t call an uber because he has nowhere to go. So once Jacob is thoroughly sloshed, he shakily scrolls through his phone contacts. He couldn’t call Heejun and his boyfriends because they were visiting Japan. His mom was still in China and he wasn’t going to call his ex-boyfriend. So he calls the only person he can think of. 

“Jacob?” Geumhyuk’s voice immediately soothes Jacob’s nerves, “Are you there?” 

“Geumhyuk? Where are you?” Jacob’s words slur together, his head throbbing with pain from crying mixed with the amount of alcohol he drank.

“I’m at home. Are you drunk?” the sound of keys jangling sounds through Jacob’s phone. 

“Maybe. Can’t call Heejun. Need picked up please Hyukkie,” Jacob walks out of the bar with his bag and stumbles to the bench that’s outside. 

“What bar are you at? I’m on my way,” Geumhyuk hums through the phone.

“Poison. I’m outside. Too stuffy in there,” Jacob sniffles and hiccups from his previous crying sessions before feeling the tears already welling up in his eyes as the thought of his ex fills his brain. 

“Stay right there okay? I have to hang up so I can pay attention to the road, but stay there Zhang Peng,” Geumhyuk huffs, Jacob hiccuping and humming in response, “I’ll be there in like two minutes. Be safe please.” 

“I’ll try,” Jacob sniffles before he hangs up and slides his phone in his pocket. 

Jacob looks around as cars pass by him, several people whistling out the window at him which just makes Jacob shrink further into the bench. He picks at the holes in his jeans then pulls his bag closer to him when people walk out of the bar. Jacob closes his eyes for a second then immediately opens them when the image of his ex-girlfriend laid in bed next to her boss shows up. Jacob wipes his eyes as the tears threaten to spill again, the buzzing in his head only getting worse the more he thought about her. Jacob sniffles as he looks over at the car that pulls up next to the curb where Jacob is located. Jacob looks up at the car and wipes his eyes with a slight smile. Jacob shuffles over to Geumhyuk’s car while clutching his bag.

“Hyuk! Hi!” Jacob’s face is flushed from the amount of alcohol he consumed, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Jacob. Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying,” Geumhyuk gets out of his car before walking to the passenger side and opening the door for Jacob. 

Jacob, with the help of Geumhyuk, situates himself in Geumhyuk’s passenger seat. Geumhyuk gets back into the driver’s seat before looking over at Jacob then starts his car. Geumhyuk starts to drive towards Jacob’s apartment. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call. My,” Jacob grips at his jeans as tears fall down his cheeks, “My girlfriend cheated on me with her boss and then kicked me out. She said she’d pack my shit and give it to me later. I don’t have anywhere to stay. I don’t know what to do,” Jacob’s body shakes as he sobs fully now.

“Cobi,” Geumhyuk frowns before turning his car around and driving towards his own house, “My brother is over, but he won’t mind. Tomorrow we’ll get you some clothes. You can stay with me until we figure something out for you.” 

“Thank you Hyuk,” Jacob sniffles and looks down at his pants.

“You don’t need to thank me Jacob. You’d do the same for me. When did you find out?” Geumhyuk turns down a street, Jacob recognizing as the street Geumhyuk lives down. 

“Today. She told me and then I went to the bar,” Jacob frowns when Geumhyuk shoots him a disappointed glance, “I know I know.” 

“You could have called me Jacob,” Geumhyuk sighs and pulls into his driveway, “Do you have pajamas in that bag?” 

“Mmhm, just not clothes for tomorrow. Jackson gave me next two weeks off,” Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk, “I can leave tomorrow if you want.” 

“Not happening. You’re staying with me. I’ll have Yoonho make some tea while you go get dressed. Sound good?” Geumhyuk turns his car off and gets out before walking over and helping Jacob out of the car, “Do you need help?”

“Dunno,” Jacob starts walking towards the door before his knee gives out and makes him wobble to the side, Geumhyuk catching him, “‘pparently so,” Jacob huffs and walks inside of the house with Geumhyuk’s help, “‘m sorry I need so much help.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry Cobi. You’re dealing with something right now and there’s no need for you to apologize you got me?” Geumhyuk closes the door behind him, his head turning towards the living room, “Yoonho? Can you get some water on for some tea please?” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Yoonho stands up and walks to the kitchen, “You could have called me.” 

“Didn’t want to call my ex-boyfriend and have him come to my rescue cause I’m stupid,” Jacob huffs and shuffles to the bathroom before closing the door. 

Jacob strips himself from his work clothes before slipping on a black hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. He shoves his dirty clothes into his bag then stumbles out of the bathroom, Geumhyuk sitting on the couch with blankets and a pillow. Jacob stumbles over to the couch and sits down, Yoonho looking over at Jacob from the recliner. 

“Go ahead. Yell at me,” Jacob sighs and rubs his temples. 

“Jacob, we’re not going to yell at you. We just want to be here for you,” Yoonho frowns at Jacob who starts crying again, “Jacob talk to us.” 

“She just,” Jacob sniffles and wipes his eyes as he looks up at the wall, “She was just sitting there on the bed with her boss. She looked me in my eyes and told me she didn’t love and that she never did. I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do. She’s been there for me through so much these past two years. If she’ll leave, then why won’t everyone else?” 

“Stupid bitch. I always fucking hated her,” Yoonho glares, Jacob laughing slightly, “Why are you laughing mister?” 

“Just think it’s funny that my ex-boyfriend is so protective of me,” Jacob smiles before looking at his phone when it vibrates.

Jacob’s eyes water as he looks at the message, his ex-girlfriend has already packed his things and is sending it to Heejun’s house so they won’t have to see each other again. Jacob sets his phone down on the coffee table before looking over at Geumhyuk, tears streaming down his cheeks. Geumhyuk frowns and moves so his back is against the arm of the couch before pulling Jacob into his chest and rubbing his back. 

“It’s going to be okay Cobi. You’ve got me, Yoonho, Heejun, Wooyoung, Chunghyeop. We’re all here for you Jacob,” Geumhyuk frowns as Jacob sobs harder into his chest, “Yoonho?” 

“He’s right Jacob. Once you meet Hosung he’ll be more than happy to be here for you! I think you two would get along great!” Yoonho smiles at Jacob before walking to the kitchen to finish off the tea for the both of them, “He’s actually on his way over.” 

“Geumhyuk, you could have just dropped me off at a motel or something,” Jacob frowns and looks up at the older as Geumhyuk wipes his eyes.

“Jacob I want to take care of you and make sure you’re safe and okay. I know how bad breakups can get. Please? Let me care for you?” Geumhyuk runs his fingers down Jacob’s cheek. 

Jacob nods his head and pouts as Geumhyuk pulls away from Jacob’s face to grab their mugs, Jacob taking his and sipping the tea as he feels himself sober up. Jacob and Geumhyuk turn their heads towards the front door when it opens, a tall male walking through and kicking his shoes off. 

“HONEY I’M HOME!” the male grins, Yoonho shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Loud,” Jacob mumbles and yawns before he sips his tea. 

“Oh shit sorry. I didn’t realize there was someone else here,” the male blushes in embarrassment, “I’m Hosung!” 

“I’m hungover already,” Jacob groans in pain, “I’m Jacob,” Jacob smiles slightly at Hosung who gasps excitedly. 

“Hosung, hands to yourself. Jacob just got broken up with tonight and he’s just really sad,” Geumhyuk smiles at Hosung who nods with wide eyes. 

“Can,” Hosung inches closer, “Can I pat your head?” 

Jacob nods his head before Hosung excitedly walks over to Jacob and pats his head, Jacob beaming up at Hosung. 

“Precious. You are so precious,” Hosung sits on the floor next to Yoonho, “Head in hands.” 

“Hosung you cannot keep him,” Yoonho rolls his eyes and laughs as Hosung pouts.

“Why not?” Hosung looks over at his boyfriend, Yoonho cupping his cheeks.

“Baby first of all he’s my ex, second of all he’s not poly, third of all he just got broken up with,” Yoonho kisses Hosung’s nose who pouts but nods. 

“Hosung? Maybe we could go out on a friend date sometime,” Jacob smiles slightly before setting his empty mug on the coffee table.

“You mean it?” Hosung beams at Jacob who nods his head with a smile, “YAY!”

“You’re really sweet Jacob,” Geumhyuk whispers to Jacob who shrugs and snuggles into Geumhyuk’s chest, “You tired?” 

“Mmhm. You’re warm too,” Jacob yawns and closes his eyes, “You can wake me up when you go to sleep. Night Hyuk. Night Yoonho. Night Hosung,” Jacob smiles before falling asleep against Geumhyuk’s chest. 

“God Geumhyuk. You’ve got it bad,” Yoonho laughs slightly, Geumhyuk glaring at him, “I’m just being honest!” 

“I’ll shove my foot up your ass if you say fucking anything to him about that Yoonho!” Geumhyuk glares at Yoonho who holds his hands up in defense.

“Am I missing something?” Hosung stretches and rests his head on Yoonho’s lap. 

“I’ve had a crush on Jacob for almost four years now,” Geumhyuk pushes Jacob’s hair out of his face, “He’s so pretty.” 

“Weren’t you two dating four years ago though? Oh,” Hosung nods as he puts two and two together, “Damn Geumhyuk. Crushing on your brother’s boyfriend?”

“Hosung I’ll shove my foot up your ass too,” Geumhyuk rolls his eyes and adjusts himself so he’s laying down on the couch while holding Jacob close to his chest.

“It’s part of the reason why Jacob and I broke up. I mean it was a mutual understanding that we had lost feelings but wanted to stay friends, which is why it confused me why he would call Geumhyuk and not me,” Yoonho puffs his cheeks out and plays with Hosung’s hair. 

“I think he needed to be vulnerable and he didn’t want to push all of his problems onto you due to you being exes. He needed someone who he hadn’t been romantically involved with. He needed someone who was bigger than him to scoop him up and take care of him,” Hosung takes a bite of the brownie he grabbed from the table, “It’s not that hard to tell. He needs that security that everything will be okay and he needs it from someone who hasn’t quote unquote left him before. Geumhyuk was the first person he thought of meaning that Geumhyuk is that sense of security for him. Was Geumhyuk not also there for him when you two broke up?” 

“Good point,” Yoonho leans against the wall as Hosung lays his head on Yoonho’s lap, “Is it bedtime?” 

“It is for me. We’re going shopping tomorrow,” Geumhyuk yawns and wraps his arms around Jacob’s waist with a smile, “Goodnight.” 

“Night Hyuk. I’m gonna go to my old room with Hosung to play games. We’ll be quiet,” Yoonho takes Hosung into Yoonho’s old room, Geumhyuk making a noise of understanding before he buries his face in Jacob’s hair.

Jacob wakes up the next day to the smell of eggs and toast with ham. He sits up and stretches before wincing at the throbbing in his head. He looks over at the coffee table and smiles slightly at the sight of the aspirin and water. He grabs the pills before swallowing them with the water. He stands up and stretches before walking into the kitchen, Geumhyuk cooking with his shirt off. Jacob chokes on his saliva at the sight before jumping up onto the counter. Geumhyuk turns around and holds a piece of ham out for Jacob. Jacob opens his mouth and takes the piece of ham, Geumhyuk’s eyes flickering from Jacob’s eyes to his lips before he turns away and continues to cook. Jacob’s heart rate speeds up before grabbing Geumhyuk’s arm and pulling him close into a hug. 

“The eggs are going to burn Cobi,” Geumhyuk laughs as Jacob whines and hugs him tighter, “I’ll feed you burnt eggs Zhang Peng!” 

“You’re terrible. You’d force me, the most amazing human being alive, to eat burnt eggs?” Jacob shakes his head and lets go of Geumhyuk, “Where’s Yoonho and Hosung?” 

“Hosung had work and Yoonho is in the shower, but he leaves for work soon. Where do you want to go for clothes? It’s your choice. I’ll pay for them as well,” Geumhyuk smiles and folds the eggs onto the toast before adding some cheese and ham then cutting it in half before handing it to Jacob.

“The fuck you are!” Jacob scoffs and flicks Geumhyuk’s forehead, the older glaring and trapping Jacob against the wall and himself, “You’re awfully close.” 

“You act like that’s a bad thing,” Geumhyuk leans closer to Jacob with a smirk, “I’m paying for your clothes and you can’t tell me otherwise,” Geumhyuk traces his thumb against Jacob’s bottom lip, Jacob smirking back at Geumhyuk before they both pull apart when there’s a cough from the kitchen entrance. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Yoonho reaches into the fridge to grab a container of food Hosung left for him.

“Nope,” Jacob smirks as he pushes Geumhyuk away and jumps off the counter, “Geumhyuk when are we leaving?” Jacob starts to eat his sandwich before walking over to the couch to grab his phone. 

“As soon as you’re ready to leave kid,” Geumhyuk smirks as Jacob finishes his sandwich and grabs his wallet. 

“I’m one hundred percent man,” Jacob winks at Geumhyuk, Yoonho fake gagging at the both of them. 

“God were we this gross?” Yoonho looks at Jacob who laughs and nods, “Wow. No wonder people hated being around us.”

“I think it was also the constant kissing,” Geumhyuk snorts, his nerves shooting through the roof at the idea of Jacob knowing that he was flirting with the younger.

“Keep the flirting with my brother to a minimal around me if it’s going to be that bad,” Yoonho shakes his head and walks over to the front door before putting his shoes on.

“Don’t walk in on us flirting then,” Jacob scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Didn’t you just get broken up with yesterday?” Yoonho counters with a smirk, Jacob scoffing and shrugging.

“It only hurts that she cheated on me, not that she broke up with me. You know how I am with loyalty. Plus,” Jacob walks over to Geumhyuk and a runs a finger down his chest, “He’s hot.”

“I’M OUT OF HERE! GEUMHYUK, I’LL TEXT YOU LATER! I’m staying at my apartment tonight so I won’t be over! Have fun! Use protection,” Yoonho walks out of the house with a laugh. 

“Sorry if that was too much,” Jacob blushes as Geumhyuk slips a hoodie on and walks out of the house with Jacob before locking the door behind them, “You can tell me if you don’t want me to continue.” 

“On the contrary dear Jacob. Please. Continue,” Geumhyuk opens the door for Jacob, Jacob getting in with a blush, “I like seeing you get all red and blushy,” Geumhyuk whispers to Jacob before closing the door and walking over to the drivers side and getting in, “Where to Jacob?”

“I don’t know. Some place not expensive since you won’t let me pay,” Jacob glares at Geumhyuk who laughs and pats Jacob’s thigh before he starts driving out of the street.

“How about the mall?” Geumhyuk turns the radio on, Jacob humming along to the song before what Geumhyuk said registers in his brain. 

“Huh? The mall? Are you kidding me? The mall is so expensive!” Jacob whines, Geumhyuk laughing and shaking his head, “Geumhyuk!” 

“You can pay me back at a later date,” Geumhyuk smiles at Jacob as he drives towards the mall.

“How?” Jacob huffs and opens his phone to text Heejun, Wooyoung, and Chunghyeop about what happened, “I really am not upset that she broke up with me. I knew we were going to break up months ago. I guess the thought of someone that was supposed to love me betraying my trust is what hurt. I think I would be more upset if you had done it. You’re my literal rock. You’ve been here for me through everything and I can’t thank you enough,” Jacob frowns and messes with his sweatpants, “Thank you for being here for me.”

“You don’t need to thank me Jacob. I want to be here for you. You mean so much to me Cobi,” Geumhyuk grabs Jacob’s hand and intertwines their fingers, “You know you can stay as long as you want or even if you wanted to move in. I’d be more than okay with that.”

“Are you serious?” Jacob asks in shock as he looks over at Geumhyuk, Geumhyuk smiling at the younger and nodding his head, “Geumhyuk you really don’t have to let me.” 

“I don’t have to you’re absolutely right. I don’t have to take you to get clothes. I didn’t have to come pick you up last night, I didn’t have to take you to my house last night, but I did. Why? Because I want to. Because I want to be here for you. I want you to know that you’ll always have someone batting for you. I want you to feel that love and care from someone that I know you need. I want to be the one you cry to. I want to be the one you come to when you need support. I want to be the one you go to for everything Zhang Peng,” Geumhyuk grips Jacob’s hand as he pulls into the parking lot of the mall. 

“I’ll move in. I’ll do it. I want to be near you all the time. It’s part of the reason why Jiwoo and I broke up, well besides the whole cheating part. Although she was convinced that we had hooked up,” Jacob laughs as Geumhyuk shakes his head and parks his car, “I think it’s funny.” 

“Why’s that?” Geumhyuk raises his eyebrow as they both get out of the car, Jacob immediately attaching himself to Geumhyuk’s side.

“Geumhyuk, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t choose yourself over Jiwoo. Sure she was attractive but everyone knew she was a jerk, I was just too in love to realize how much of a jerk she was. It also doesn’t help that my lockscreen is us from the trip we took three years ago with Yoonho and Heejun,” Jacob pulls out his phone and shows Geumhyuk the lock screen, the picture of Geumhyuk and Jacob holding hands in front of a cherry blossom tree in Tokyo fades to black once the screen times out. 

“You’re going to be the death of me Zhang Peng,” Geumhyuk laughs and pulls the Chinese male into the mall, “You choose the store babe,” Geumhyuk smiles and lets Jacob drag him to the first store. 

Jacob and Geumhyuk get at least two outfits at every store they go to, Jacob dragging Geumhyuk to at least five different stores. Geumhyuk forces Jacob to get comfy clothes as well as clothes for work considering the next two weeks Jacob will be hanging out with Geumhyuk at his tattoo studio. Jacob drags Geumhyuk into a pet store so that he can get treats for the dogs he works with, Geumhyuk having to stop Jacob from buying each of the dogs little outfits. By the time the two were finished at the mall, it was time for dinner, the both of them having eaten lunch at the mall. Geumhyuk offers to buy something for dinner, but ultimately he lets Jacob order and pay for the take out once they get home. The rest of their night is spent eating entirely way too much food and watching a bunch of random videos while cuddled up on the couch together. Jacob and Geumhyuk end up falling asleep cuddled up on the couch again. 

For the next week Jacob accompanies Geumhyuk to the tattoo shop, Geumhyuk’s employees ogling at Jacob. Jacob normally would be uncomfortable, but the five employees seem to all be in a relationship and hadn’t made a move on Jacob since Geumhyuk told them he was off limits. Jacob had become somewhat friends with Sehyoon, the older male showing Jacob the process for each tattoo he does. Jacob had also become kind of friends with Donghun and Junhee, the both of them mostly chill and showing Jacob how they do tattoos and piercings. When it came to Byeongkwan and Yuchan however, Jacob did his best to avoid those two. They kept trying to sucker Jacob into getting a tattoo or piercing before bombarding him with questions about what his relationship is to Geumhyuk. Jacob was beyond grateful when the weekend came and Geumhyuk left the shop in the other fives hands. 

Once Saturday had rolled around and Jacob’s friends had returned from Japan, Jacob asked Geumhyuk if they could come over. Geumhyuk had told Jacob that Heejun, Wooyoung, and Chunghyeop could come over when Yoonho and Hosung invited themselves over. Jacob and Geumhyuk are now panic cleaning the house while taking turns showering. Jacob and Geumhyuk fall back onto the couch once everything is cleaned, Geumhyuk leaning his head on Jacob’s shoulder. The two turn their heads to the front door when it opens to reveal five boys all trying to walk inside the house at the same time. Jacob bites his lip to keep from laughing when Heejun and Yoonho fall onto the floor. 

“I didn’t realize they were coming over,” Heejun points to Yoonho and Hosung once they stand up. 

“We didn’t either,” Geumhyuk sighs softly, “We don’t have enough food for seven people.” 

“I guess we’ll order food then?” Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk who nods and stands up before walking to his room, Jacob’s eyes following after Geumhyuk as he disappears down the hallway. 

“Gay ass,” Wooyoung smirks at Jacob then yelps when Jacob throws a pen at him, “What?” 

“Shut the fuck up Jang Wooyoung!” Jacob glares at his friend, the rest of the group laughing at the blush that spreads from Jacob’s chest to his cheeks, “I hate all of you.” 

“I have your stuff in my car by the way. Do you know where you’re moving to?” Chunghyeop asks as he sits down on the floor, Heejun and Wooyoung sitting next to him.

“He’s moving in with me,” Geumhyuk sits back down on the couch with his laptop, “What are we getting for food?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yoonho looks over at Geumhyuk, “I mean it’s your house, you do what you want.” 

“We already talked about it. We like being around each other so I asked him to move in with me,” Geumhyuk shrugs and looks at Yoonho, “Is that a problem?” 

“No not at all. Are you guys sharing a room or is he taking the spare room?” Yoonho raises his eyebrow with a smirk. 

“Am I missing something?” Jacob looks at Yoonho and then Geumhyuk, Geumhyuk shaking his head and opening a new tab on his laptop.

“Either decide or I’m ordering from my usual go-to,” Geumhyuk looks at the group, the six men agreeing with the go-to, “Okay. I’ll just get what I normally get then,” Geumhyuk mumbles and starts to place his order. 

“How was Japan?” Jacob looks at his friends, Hosung excitedly turning his attention to Jacob’s friends. 

“Oh you guys went again?” Yoonho leans against the wall again, Hosung immediately laying his head in Yoonho’s lap. 

“Yeah! We were going to go with Jacob but Jiwoo had told him no and then she went and did that,” Chunghyeop rolls his eyes, “We bought stuff for you guys but we forgot it at home. Also if I would have known that Hosung and Yoonho were finally dating we would have got him something.” 

“We’ve only been public for about a month now,” Hosung blushes and shrugs, “I didn’t really think my boss would want to know about his employees dating.” 

“I only care about you two, just cause I’ve known Yoonho for years,” Chunghyeop laughs and leans into Heejun, “But we had a lot of fun!” 

“Heejun drunkenly made out with this guy from America,” Wooyoung laughs as Heejun blushes and groans. 

“You two are the ones who told me to do it!” Heejun glares at his boyfriends, Jacob and Geumhyuk laughing at Heejun. 

Heejun, Wooyoung, and Chunghyeop ramble on about their trip for another forty minutes. Once the food comes, the boys all evenly divide it out before they all dig in. Jacob talks to the group about how Jackson keeps sending him videos of the puppies at the puppy daycare he co-owns with Jackson. No matter how much Jacob misses his dog babies, he’s so thankful to have this time off. While Jacob hasn’t been upset about the breakup he still needed time to recuperate from the breakup. While they’re eating, everyone keeps subtly trying to ask if Jacob and Geumhyuk are together, Geumhyuk sending glares to his brother while Jacob does the same to his friends. Jacob would do everything in his power to keep his secret from getting out, which would be almost impossible since everyone except Hosung and Geumhyuk knows the secret. Geumhyuk isn’t completely ready for Jacob to know his feelings so anytime someone subtly brings it up, Geumhyuk conveniently transitions the topic to something else. But poor Yoonho, poor poor Yoonho who has had to deal with both sides, has had enough. 

“Are you two together or not?” Yoonho hums as he slurps up a noodle, both Jacob and Geumhyuk choke on their food, “It’s a serious question! Everyone wants to know! Hyuk I’ve gotten texts from  _ Sehyoon _ asking. What the fuck am I supposed to say?” 

“Nothing! They don’t need to know anything! We’re not together, we’re just friends!” Geumhyuk groans out, Jacob nodding his head quickly. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. How long are you two going to keep doing this back and forth until one of you finally cracks?” Wooyoung sighs and shakes his head, “We’re all tired of it. I bet Hosung who barely knows anything about your twos history is annoyed.” 

“It’s kind of cute, but I also have no idea how long it’s been going on,” Hosung shrugs and gathers up his trash. 

“I,” Jacob puffs his cheeks out, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I second that,” Geumhyuk averts his gaze from his brother. 

“Oh really? Should I go back to why Jacob and I broke up? Besides both of us losing feelings and me catching feelings for Hyungwon, Geumhyuk had told me he had a crush on Jacob. Most everyone knows that except Jacob, but what you don’t know is that Jacob came to me three months before we broke up saying he had a crush on Geumhyuk. And after we broke up, they were inseparable! But because Geumhyuk was scared to make a move, he had to watch the absolute love of his life go through a mentally damaging relationship for two years. Geumhyuk cried to me for months because he just wanted Jacob to be his. And you know what? Jacob did the same fucking thing to Heejun, Chunghyeop, and Wooyoung! You’re both so fucking in love with each other you can’t even tell the others feelings because you two have been acting like a couple for literal years. Jacob? Did Geumhyuk ever tell you that he has a tattoo dedicated to you on his hip? Geumhyuk? Did Jacob tell you that he has a tattoo dedicated to you? Will you two please fucking figure this shit out!” Yoonho is panting by the end of his freak out, “Get the fuck in your room and talk! If you two aren’t dating by the time you come out I’m kicking your fucking asses!” 

“Yes sir,” Jacob mumbles and grabs Geumhyuk’s hand before dragging him to Geumhyuk’s room. 

They both sit down on Geumhyuk’s bed awkwardly. Jacob opens his mouth to say something before closing it when Geumhyuk opens his mouth to speak. Geumhyuk closes his mouth when nothing comes to his brain except panicked gay screaming. 

“You’ve liked me since I was dating Yoonho?” Jacob shyly asks, Geumhyuk laughing nervously but nodding, “Was it during Christmas when we were all tipsy and Yoonho smashed our faces together under the mistletoe?” 

“Fuck you still remember that?” Geumhyuk blushes and plays with Jacob’s fingers, “It was actually right before that when you were screaming Christmas carols with Heejun and Yoonho.” 

“Oh Jesus. How did any part of that scream husband material?” Jacob laughs, Geumhyuk shaking his head and smiling. 

“You looked so happy and you were having so much fun. We made eye contact and you had jokingly started singing to me as you walked over. My heart was racing and then Yoonho had ran over and made us kiss and I had to do research if that’s what falling in love feels like. I was so hooked on you Jacob,” Geumhyuk rubs his thumb against Jacob’s cheek, Jacob leaning into the affection, “I love you Zhang Peng.” 

“Mine was because you had held me when Yoonho and Heejun decided they were going to be idiots and slide off the roof of the cabin we were staying at. I was having an anxiety attack and you had just held me and made sure I was okay. My entire body felt fuzzy and I knew. I just knew. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my forever with,” Jacob looks at Geumhyuk with a smile, “I love you so much Lee Geumhyuk.” 

Geumhyuk crashes his lips into Jacob’s, Jacob immediately kissing back. Geumhyuk pulls Jacob closer before kissing deeper, Jacob following Geumhyuk’s lead and kissing just as deep. Geumhyuk pulls away and rests his forehead on Jacob’s. 

“So? Is this what falling in love feels like?” Jacob smiles at Geumhyuk.

“It’s that and so much better because now I have you,” Geumhyuk grins at Jacob before they turn their heads to the door when it accidentally opens. 

“Hi?” Yoonho and Heejun smile nervously. 

“Idiots,” Geumhyuk presses his lips to Jacob’s again, Jacob melting into the kiss. 

“FINALLY!” Yoonho shouts as Heejun laughs, Jacob throwing a pillow at them, “We’re leaving! Just hurry up! Heejun brought his album that has our Christmas pictures!” Yoonho laughs as he and Heejun leave the room. 

Jacob pulls away from the kiss and beams at Geumhyuk, Geumhyuk laughing and kissing his forehead. 

“We really should have had this figured out sooner,” Geumhyuk stands up, Jacob standing next to him. 

“We should have, but hey. We have forever to be together,” Jacob kisses Geumhyuk again. 

And Geumhyuk was addicted. He was addicted to everything Jacob did. But most of all he was addicted to Jacob’s love for Geumhyuk.


End file.
